If I leave you
by Kuramalover4ever
Summary: Al is the last one to find out when Ed gets sick...Chapter 1,2,3, and 4 has been rewritten and Chapter 7 is up! Enjoy!
1. A talk with Mustang

This is my first fanfic. so go easy on me!

I will answer all reviews on the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Full Metal Alchemist! 

So stop bothering me!

* * *

**_Music-_**

**Human kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A talk with Mustang**.

"Oh, great, now we have to go back into his office and hear him blab on and on about the money! We're not exactly making more money because of you Full Metal. I'm so sick of him... That Mustang!" said Ed. Ed, the full metal alchemist, along with his brother Al had just come back from Isha on the search for the philosopher's stone.

"Brother, we were pretty close to finding the philosopher's stone this time though." said Al. Ed could do nothing but smile at his brother. Even thought he was always thinking of the worst possible things, his brother, Al, was always an optimist.

"Yeah, we were pretty close Al. Even after finding out the horrible truth about it..."the brothers became silent as they thought about the truth.

"Let's go in!" said Al, trying to cheer up.

"Yeah!" Ed opened the front gates and headed in with Al. Not meeting anyone on the way, they walked straight down the hall to Mustang's door. Ed could hear the clunking of his brother's armor. He felt bad whenever their search for Philosopher's stone went down the drains, almost as if he was guilty for not putting his brother in a normal body sooner. He thought compared to his younger brother, his auto-mails were nothing.

"Al, stay out here...Ok?" Ed asked, once they got to Mustang's door. Without any questions, Al just nodded and took a seat near the door. Ed pushed the door open with strong force and immediately saw Cornel Mustang and 1st LT. Hawkeye looking straight at him.

"Why, hello Edward..." said 1st Lt. Hawkeye. Ed looked toward her direction and smiled. From all the time he had gotten to know Hawkeye, he knew that she was always gentle yet very strict with the rules of the military.

"Good to see you again 1st Lt." Ed replied. Then he turned his head toward Mustang and saw him sitting in the same old leather office chair that he had sat in since the first time Ed stepped into his office. Ed expected some snappy words from him like usual. When none ever came, he decided to start the conversation.

"So Colonel, aren't you going to yell at me for the failure again this time?" Ed asked with his cocky voice. Mustang just sat there looking angry with a hint of sadness. Ed froze on the spot and stared at him, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the Colonel spoke.

"1st Lt. Hawkeye, please let Full Metal and I talk in private" said the Colonel. Hawkeye knew she had to obey an order so she left the room with out complaint.

"What was that all about?" Ed asked when Hawkeye left the room. Then he started to chuckle.

"Don't you want to have a lone time with me that badly? I mean all you need to do is ask. Of course that doesn't mean I'm going to answer"

"..." Mustang remained silent.

"What's wrong Colonel? Did I do some serious damage this time?" asked Ed still being cocky. Mustang glared at him and spoke loudly.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" He threw some papers at Ed. Ed picked one up and was shocked to find out that it was his medical records.

"You have no right looking though this!" Ed yelled.

"You bastard!" he was so furious, and his eyes showed anger along with fear.

"Ed, that's not what I'm asking!" said Mustang. Ed got up and went to the door. Then he did his famous transmutation on it.

"Don't want Al to know any of this... This should be enough to block the sound: Ed mumbled as he got back to his seat.

"You mean... You haven't even told Al? Wow, I guess I shouldn't complain about it if you haven't even told your brother" Mustang continued "How long do you have?" he asked.

"A lot more then what you have! It's not serious if I take care of it right a way" Ed replied. Mustang looked at Ed seriously.

"Are you, Ed?" Mustang asked. Ed stayed silent.

"What are you thinking!" yelled Mustang.

"You know how busy I am! Shut up! Right now the first priority for me is to get Al back in his human body!" said Ed.

"Well, if your gone then nobody can get Al BACK to his original body!" said Mustang. Ed turned away, trying to hide the tear that was coming on. After a long silence, Mustang was the one to speak first.

"Never mind Ed, you may leave now" Mustang spoke in a voice gentle yet somewhat like a command. Ed stood up slowly and saluted.

"Don't even worry about me, I can take care of my self" said Ed. Just before turning to leave, Ed could hear Mustang whisper 'I hope you can Ed, for your brother's sake'

"Al sorry it took so long, let's go" Ed put on his most cheerful face as he walked out the door.

"Uh... Ok... Brother..." Al replied. As they walked to the room that they were suppose to stay for the night, Ed fell deep into thoughts. 'I do have to tell Al about this... Damn, I wasn't going to tell anybody until it was the right time. If I tell Al... He'll be devastated! What to do? What SHOULD I do?' As his thoughts got more complicated he started to mumble out loud.

"Uh... Brother? Are you alright?" Al asked. Ed was caught by surprise, but reacted quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um... I was just thinking about what Mustang said, that's all!" Ed chuckled.

"Oh, what did he say brother?"

"Just some stupid stuff. You know, blabbing on about the failed missions" Al gave him a worried glance, but Ed could see that he just shrugged it off.

"Well, I guess this is the room" said Al when they got to the door of the room. Ed went in and lay down on the bed without bothering to take off his shoes or his jacket. With his metal arm raised in the air, he tried to forget all the horrible memories that went along with it.

"Good night brother" Al said suddenly. Ed could do nothing but just reply...

'Yes... Good night'

* * *

How was it! Was it good... Bad... ECT... just please give me a review on this! 


	2. A Brave Rescue

Thank you so much to all that reviewed my first chapter!

* * *

**Wolf's fur**- Thank you!

**Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister**- Thanks!

**Kitsune No Youkai**- I will!

**Bakuras-Hell**- Thank you!

**Uchiha kuraiko**- no I haven't… It'll be a surprise!

**Chiharu Ylliana**- Thanks for the tips!

**GundamWingFanatic90**- I don't plan to put any Yaoi in there and the sickness will be a surprise!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters or anything else that's in it! So stop bothering me!

* * *

**Music**

**Human kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Brave Rescue.**

Ed and Al hurried out of Central the next morning. Sitting in an office doing nothing just wasn't their type.

"Where are we going brother?" Al asked as they got on the train.

"To the East, I've heard some rumors on the philosopher's stone." Ed replied without looking at his brother. After a long silence, Ed spoke again.

"Al, will you forgive me if I leave you for a while?" he asked.

"What are you talking about brother?" Al was getting quite puzzled. Ed froze for a second then just shook his head.

"Never Mind" After a long ride on the train, they ended up on a little town called Mia. Ed and Al got their belongings off of the top compartments and left the train.

"Brother, I've been wondering…"

"Uh… Wondering about what Al?"

"It seems like your hiding something from me… You just don't talk the way you used to. Is there anything you want to tell me brother?" Ed was in a complete shock. He fumbled around a bit looking at the country side. Then he decided that now is good as ever to tell his younger brother about it.

"Al… There is this one thing…" Ed was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash coming from the center of the town. The Elric brothers turned toward the direction and ran toward it. They could see a huge house burning into pieces by the fire, by the time they got there. A woman and a man were standing near them and Ed could hear the woman screaming.

"No… My baby is still in there, please go get him! Please!" Ed, alarmed, looked around as if he was searching for something then with out hesitation, ran into the house

"Brother, no! Just wait till the fire department gets here!" Al yelled. But Ed just ran into the house without turning back. Once he got into the house, Ed could see that everything was on fire. It was hard but he found the kitchen near the back door.

"Well, here goes nothing" he said. He used Alchemy to break open the water lines and made it into a giant fire hose. Spraying his way around the house, he went upstairs to find the baby. After about a minute, he heard what he wanted. Ed slowly went forward but was caught because the hose was too short.

"Damn it! Something bad always happens to me!" said Ed. He just decided to go without it. First he sprayed him self with the hose and burst the door open using his alchemy. Inside the room, he could see a giant play pen and inside of it was a baby! (Or more like a little child).

"Now if I can just get to the baby…" Ed thought hard, but with all the smoke in the place and the hotness of the fire, he couldn't think straight.

"What should I do?" he mumbled to him self. Finally he just decided to grab the baby by walking straight trough the fire.

"If I walk fast enough, the fire shouldn't burn me too badly…" Ed ran into the fire to get the baby out of the play pen. As he grabbed the baby, he thought it was amazing how the baby was still alive after breathing all this smoke.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Ed cradled the baby in his arms and looked for the fastest was out. When he saw the way he groaned knowing how much pain he had to go through. He opened the windows carefully, but swiftly, and jumped. He could here the people on the ground gasping at him.

"Brother!" he could hear Al yell. He managed to clap his hands together and made a giant cushion. Then he landed on it with a soft thud.

"Oh, my baby!" the woman ran up to Ed and the baby with a happy smile. In his mind, Ed suddenly had a flashback of the happy days with his mom and Al.

"Here you go" Ed said weakly. The woman took the baby and thanked him again and again.

"Brother!" Al walked up to Ed and supported him from falling to the ground.

"Al, lets res-" Ed fainted suddenly into Al's hands and Al, without being surprised, just carried Ed to the nearest inn.

The next morning Ed woke up with a strong pain in his head and stomach. 'Oh no, it's getting worse' he thought. Ed quickly went to the door and locked it. The door squeaked a bit, actually the whole floor squeaked, but he did it without actually drawing too much attention. 'Now all I have to do is find those damn things' Ed searched every where and finally found it in his money pocket.

-Flash back-

"You mustn't take these pills. They will relieve the pain, but worsen the condition" the doctor said to him. Ed sat there and thought for a moment.

"Well, I'll only take them when necessary Dr." and he smiled.

-End of flash back-

He took one of the pills out and swallowed it quickly. 'Al's body is more important then mine' he thought to himself as he did so. Slowly the pain in his head and his stomach went away. With a sigh of relief he unlocked the door and lay back down on the bed, as if nothing happened.

"Good morning Brother!" Al walked in with a tray full of food.

"Morning Al…" said Ed with the thought of guilt.

**

* * *

Please review**


	3. Close Call

Thanks to all who reviews my story! I always get a good review but if you have any complaints about my story then you can put flames in it.just a thought…

* * *

**Kitsune no Youkai**- Thanks!

**Priestess Kurumi inu's sister**- I will try to update regularly… Thanks!

**GundamWingFanatic90**- The Pills are basically pain killers. They relieve the pain but worsen the condition because of it. I 'm not sure what the pairing is going to be yet… And I'm sorry but I don't really know that many deadly sicknesses… Thanks!

**CrossoverQueen**- First of all, thank you very much for telling me what's wrong with my story… It actually helped me a lot on some parts… The part where Ed mimics COLONEL Mustang, 'we're not exactly making more money because of you'; I got that from the show. The part where Ed makes a cocky joke about having some lone time, that was because Ed was trying to get past the awkward silence. If you've seen the show, you would know that Ed mumbles on when he is trying to get over awkward moments. When I wrote that Hawkeye was gentle yet STRICT, it's because I see her that way. I don't think I've ever seen her be mean to someone just because she feels like it. She is GENTLE yet STRICT. I wrote that Mustang looked into Ed's medical records to make the story more interesting. And last but not least, if you don't want to read the story because I won't tell you what Ed is diagnosed with, well… then I'm sorry. By the way I have some suggestions for you too. When you write a review, don't write some stuff like…" I HATE when people ask reviewers to go easy on them because it's their first fanfic." I think I can write stuff like that for my own free will.

**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in Full Metal Alchemist.****

* * *

Music**

**Human kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth. **

**

* * *

Chapter 3: ****Close call.**

Ed and Al set out at around noon to ask about the stone around the town. They asked person after person, stopping at stores after stores. Not getting a good answer from any place or person was frustrating.

"This isn't really working Al" said Ed with frustration. He saw a person walking by, but sighed instead of running up to her furiously and asking questions.

"Maybe we should go back to the inn brother. We can start again tomorrow" Al suggested. Ed agreed without any complaint. They walked back to the inn slowly, looking around at the surroundings. Ed saw that this town is very much like his home-town, Risemble. The fields and the farms, even the houses were very similar.

"Al, do you miss home?" Ed asked out of the blue. Al, who was walking in front of him, stopped and turned around to face Ed.

"I don't know brother… I never actually really thought of it I guess…But, I do know one thing though. As long as I have you to travel with, I don't think I'll ever miss a thing" Ed could only give his brother a slight smile.

**

* * *

-Flash back-**

Ed and Al were standing over their mother's grave in the late afternoon soon after the funeral.

"Brother, I miss her. I miss her already!" Al begin to cry. Ed, feeling sorry for his brother and himself, put a hand around Al's shoulders and spoke firmly.

"Don't worry Al, we'll get her back…"

**-End of flash back –

* * *

**

"Brother? What are you thinking about?" Ed shook his head slightly and said nothing. Then he nudged Al forward toward the inn so that they could have some nice dinner.

"It's been a while since you had home-made food… Huh?" Al asked.

"Yeah, Al, it has been a while…"Ed replied.

"Do you remember that time, when we begged mom to make us home-made cotton candy?" Al chuckled. Ed nodded.

"And you got in big trouble because mom found you licking all the sugar before actually making it!" Ed nodded again.

**

* * *

-Flash back-**

"Mom, mom!" Ed and Al ran into the house, yelling for their mom as loud as possible.

"What is it now boys?" Their mom asked in a motherly voice giggling a little.

"Mom! Can we make some cotton candy?" Ed asked. Their mom just got puzzled.

"Now, where did you get an idea like that Ed?" she asked.

"Winery just got this really cool looking machine that makes cotton candies!" Al said impatiently. Their mom giggled once more at the impatience.

"Please" The boys said together.

"Alright boys, we'll make some cotton candy" Their mom said.

**-End of flash back-

* * *

**

"Those were good days… wasn't it?" said Ed. He begin to poke around his food feeling awkward. Him seeing Al there, once again, not eating because of him, made him feel guilty like always. Ed slowly started eating. Just thinking about everything that has happened and thinking of the future. What ever he thought, he hoped for a bright future that never seemed to happen. Once Ed was done with his dinner, the Elric brothers went up stairs to their room.

"Brother? What will we do tomorrow?" Al asked. Ed shrugged.

"I don't know Al… I guess will go out and ask more questions again. Let's just hope that-" Ed's sentence was broken off by a loud cough. When the coughing didn't stop, Al hurried downstairs and grabbed a cup of water.

"Here brother, drink this!" Al hand Ed the glass and Ed hurriedly drank it. Gulping the water down as fast as he can while holding the cup with his automail hands. Ed noticed that Al just looking at him worryingly.

"Brother, I've noticed that you've been kind of looking sickly lately… Are you alright? Maybe we should stop here for a while… like a week or two…" Ed could feel his conscience kicking in.

"Um… I'm…I'm fine Al" he replied. Ed quickly avoided his brother's eyes. Al, being the sweeter brother that he was, just left Ed alone to think.

"I hope you know that you don't have to hide anything from me… Brother…" Al said as he left the room. Ed turned back to his younger brother and shook his head.

"I'm not Al. Don't worry about it" said Ed. Saying this made Ed feel like a horrible brother. The same thoughts went through his mind over and over again. 'I have to tell Al sometime…' Ed sighed. Outside of the room, Ed could hear Al walking back slowly, then Al foot steps suddenly stopped and there was a knock on the door.

"Brother? There is someone who wants to see you" said Al. Ed groaned and walked up to the door. When he opened it, he was so shocked.


	4. A person that didn't want to be met

**Thanks you very much to all of you that reviewed my story!

* * *

**

**GundamWingFanatic90:** LOL! Love the little dialog thing… Thanks!

**Bakuras-Hell:** Yes people like them ticks me off too! Thanks for the feed-back!

**Priestess Kurumi inu's sister**: Thanks!

**Kitsune No Youkai**: Thanks! And I think your wish will be granted…

**Silver-Kalan**: Thanks, I was planning to write more soon… And thank you very much for your advice!

**Yutakia**: Thank you so much!

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in Full Metal Alchemist!

* * *

**

**Music**

**Human kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A person that didn't want to be met…**

Ed believed that the person behind the small wooden doors would be Winery, but when he opened it he soon found out that it wasn't. Both shock and anger went through him at once when he saw the person. He wanted to cry but also wanted to punch the person as hard as he possibly could.

"What are you doing here! Leave!" Ed yelled his lungs out. Al was quite startled and didn't know what to do, but the man in a brown suit behind Al just naturally stepped out from behind him. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"It's been a while…uh… Son" the man said. Ed suddenly froze on the spot. Then his face turned bright red in anger. The man just stood there feeling awkward. And Al tried to bring everyone in to the inn's room but Ed stomped out and ran down stairs. 'I can't believe he came back! That bastard! After all these years! How can he have the nerve to do that!' Ed went into the dinning hall and sat down on one of the chairs. He tried to think about other things to get his mind of it but it didn't work. No matter what he did, he couldn't get his dad out of his mind.

"Brother?" Ed snapped out of his thoughts when Al put his hand around his shoulder. Ed turned around to look at his younger brother. Al didn't say a word but Ed understood why he came down to him. Ed sighed at the thought.

"Al, I know what you want…But that bastard didn't even care about us for years! He didn't even write a letter when mom died! If you think I'm going to go back up there and call him-" Ed was suddenly interrupted by Al.

"I know what you think brother… But he is… our father after all…" said Al. The way Al said father, just made Ed go down with guilt. 'I'll do anything to make Al happy but…' Ed sighed then got up from the small wooden chair that he was sitting on. Then, without any words he headed for the room. As he headed upstairs, he could hear Al walking close behind him. Ed spoke to him in a seriously yet a brotherly voice.

"Al, just remember that I'm only going back up there for you" Ed reminded him. Al's footsteps suddenly stopped, but Ed didn't turn back, instead he just went on. When Ed reached the room, he opened the door slowly hoping that his dad had left. He was devastated to find that he wasn't. Ed walked in to the room swiftly and sat down on his bed turning his back to his dad. Al entered close behind him. There was a long minute of silence when finally their dad spoke.

"Uh… So…You're a state alchemist now… That's amazing at your age…" Mr.Elric said awkwardly. Ed didn't respond but asked a question instead.

"Where did you two meet anyway?" he asked. Al responded quickly as if he was afraid that Ed would ask more questions.

"Uh… We meet out…uh… in the streets!" Al said. Ed glared at him.

"You guys met just out in the streets? That's seems a little unlikely… Al, are you hiding something from me?" Ed asked. Al fumbled a little but responded no. Suddenly Mr. Elric cleared his throat again to speak.

"Uh… If I could have a word in this-" he was rudely interrupted by Ed.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion on this!" said Ed. The room went quiet for a while.

"If you two don't tell me where you guys met, I'll just leave" Ed got up from the bed and started walking toward the door.

"Alright Ed, I'll tell you what went on…" said Mr. Elric. Ed, surprised, turned around and looked at his dad.

"Colonel Mustang has been tracking me down for a while now… You boys probably knew that already…. Well, he finally found me at west. Being the colonel Mustang that he was, he didn't just write a simple letter to me, but came in person instead. He didn't tell me anything in details… He told me about how you now have automail limbs and how Al is in a suit of armor… I may not look too sad right now, but believe me; my heart was broken when he told me about that. He also told me that you were now a state alchemist with great skills and that you were also very famous around east and central. He told me that right now Ed, you were in a need of a close family member. He mentioned that you and I should spend some time together… So I gave a letter to the Colonel… telling him to give it to you. The Colonel laughed and said that you would run away and never return when you read my letter so I just told him to give it to Al instead…" Al jumped in on the conversation suddenly.

"Yes, and I received that letter when we were in Central. Colonel Mustang told me not to tell you anything about the letter and wait until dad met up with us…. And that's how we met…" said Al. Ed took a moment to take it all in. He didn't know what to do. All the thoughts and feelings were going through his head at once. He had sharp pains going through his body. Ed could see worried Al and his dad coming in close to him.

"Brother? Are you alright? Brother?" Ed heard Al say. Slowly those words begin to slur a bit. Then the last word he heard was Al yelling out his name.

Ed woke on a bright early day, feeling bad but better. He didn't get up from his bed, instead he just acted like he was sleeping. A few minutes have passed and Ed could hear his brother and his dad coming in the room.

"Do you think brother is ok by now?" said Al. There was a bit of a pause.

"I think so Al, the doctor said that he should be awake today…" Ed's eyes widened. The word doctor made him jolt. 'Does that mean Al knows the truth!' he asked him self. He didn't have anymore time to think because Al noticed that he was awake.

"Brother! You're finally awake! I've been so worried" said Al practically jumping up and down like a little boy. 'By the looks of things… I don't think Al knows yet… Whew! That's a relief' Ed glanced over at his dad to see what he was doing but instead of meeting up with his eyes, he saw that his dad quickly turned away.

"Um… Al, why don't you go and get some food and water for Ed? He must be hungry after sleeping for three days straight…" Al nodded and left the room. Him being in a room alone with his dad felt awkward. His dad was never there and now that he is, he didn't know what to say. Ed was glad when his dad spoke first.

"Ed, Al has been really worried."

"I know…" Ed relied.

"I know what's wrong… Ed…" his dad said calmly. Ed looked up at him trying to be calm like his father.

"Doe- Does… Al know about this…" he asked.

"No… The doctor spoke to me alone in private… I didn't think Al knew about it… so I kept my mouth shut… I guess I was right…" Ed stayed silent.

"You people are all bastards… I can't believe…. Of all the people… you found out… even before Al!"

"Ed, the doctor said that the condition is getting worse… If you don't do something soon… you might… even… d- die" The room went quiet as if the surroundings could tell what was going on.

"I know that… But I have to fix what's wrong… I don't want Al to live like that for the rest of his life…. I'm the only one who can fix him… Because I was the one to put him in that body!" said Ed. His dad got up and went to put his arms around Ed and cradled him like a child.

"I'm sorry Ed… For not being there…" with those words Ed begin to cry.

* * *

Thanks to all the people that reviewed… Hope you like the story so far… 


	5. Moving on again

Thank you to all of you that reviewed!

**

* * *

Priestess Kurumi Inu's sister-** I'm glad you finally got to your story. And about Ed…. You'll find out very soon (you may even be surprised!) 

**Kitsune No Youkai**- Thank you very much!

**GundamWingFanatic90**- LOL did I tell you how much I love your dialog thing! LOL well… thanks for reviewing! And yes I do know the Elric brother's father's name. I didn't want to use it because most people don't and I didn't want to confuse them… But thanks for the info any way!

**Elain Elric-** Thanks a lot! I'll try to correct any errors before I post! Thanks!

**Vegela- **thanks!

**AkaiMurasaki- **thank you

**Unsocialbutterfly332-**Awww… Thank you!

**K.C. Whitestar**- thank you very much! I will

* * *

A lot of people have asked me what Ed is diagnosed with… I'll reveal it very soon so please be patient!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Full Metal Alchemist! Please… Just leave me alone!

* * *

Chapter 5- Moving on again… 

"I'm sorry Ed, for not being there…" hearing those words Ed begin to cry. He cried like a child that he wished he wasn't anymore. He cried with out actually trying to hide his tears like he use to do after his mother died. His dad kept on cuddling him telling him sorry, but to Ed, sorry wasn't good enough. The things that he and his brother had to go through were just too much for them to bear. Ed very abruptly stopped crying when he heard Al coming nearer to the room. He pulled him self out of his dad's grasp and begin to wipe his eyes furiously and tried to put on a giant smile. Then there was a sudden knock on the door followed by a voice.

"I'm coming in brother!" Al said from the other side of the door. With out waiting for a response, Al opened the small wooden doors. He came in carrying a tray with two plates and two cups of water. Both Ed and his dad gave Al the most awkward smile, but Al acted like he didn't notice it. It was totally obvious to Ed that he did notice the awkwardness.

"I hope you're feeling better brother. I brought some of your favorites! You have to eat so you can gain your strength back. Oh, and I brought some food for you too dad…"said Al. Mr. Elric took the tray from Al and thanked him then gave a plate to Ed who was sitting up on his bed.

"Al, sorry for worrying you…"Ed said while happily eating his food. Al looked surprised.

"That's ok brother, all it matters is that you're ok now" Al replied happily.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine now! You know… I've been thinking… We should get going as soon as possible… Move on to another town… I mean we can't just be cooped up in this one because of me, right?" Ed tried to avoid his father's worried eyes when he talked.

"Brother, are you sure? I think you should rest in this town for a while... You still look pretty sick to me... I mean, you just woke up" said Al. Al looked quite worried. To Ed it reminded of Al's actions when their mother was sick in bed. Al worried for hours and hours when the doctor was in the room checking upon her. It even reminded him of how sad and worried Al was when they heard the news that their close friend Maes Houghs had died. Ed just couldn't stand it anymore. The pain and suffering that his brother Al had to go through. 'He doesn't need this much pain in his life.' Ed thought.

"No Al, I think it would be best for the both of us if we went on…" Ed spoke in a firm yet in a brotherly voice.

"Do you mean just the two of us? What about…" Al stopped talking and looked toward their dad. Mr. Elric was caught off guard and looked quite surprised. There were a few minutes of awkward silence then Al spoke once again.

"What about… dad?" Al asked. Ed didn't know what to say. He knew how Al would feel if he said the truth. Ed fumbled for the right words and when none came to him, he just sat there.

"Uh…Al, I don't think that I will join you two in your journey…"Mr. Elric said. Ed caught a little bit of forcefulness in his dad's voice.

"I would probably get in the way and I do have a lot of work to do… Plus will meet each other a lot more often now" Mr. Elric even let out an awkward giggle. There was a sharp gasp from Al. Ed could tell that Al was disappointed, VERY disappointed. Ed gave his father a sharp look and nudged his head toward the door. After a minute of confusion, Mr. Elric caught on and volunteered to take Ed out for some air.

"I'll come too!" said Al. Ed turned around and quickly said no. Al, even more disappointed, sat back down on a chair and told Ed that he'll just be waiting in the room. As soon as Ed and Mr. Elric got out of the inn Ed looked up at his dad gently.

"I guess I should say thanks… I think Al would've never gone on to another town if he didn't hear those words from you…" said Ed. Mr. Elric smiled.

"Don't mention it…son" Ed jolted a little but didn't say anything. He thought he would let the word son slip by just this one time. Ed and Mr. Elric talked for a while about the stuff that went on in their life. Mr. Elric answered everything that Ed asked but Ed always kept a distance whenever his dad asked him something. After about an hour they headed back to the inn.

"So… I suppose you're going to head out tomorrow… huh?" Mr. Elric asked. Ed nodded silently. Both of them didn't know what to say, so they just headed up to the room as if nothing had happened. When they entered, Ed found Al sitting in the same chair in the same position.

"We're back Al!" Ed said cheerfully. Al got up and sighed.

"So did you two have a nice talk?" Al asked in a girly voice. All three of them broke into laughter and finally calmed down a bit after a while.

"We didn't really talk about anything much… Just saying good bye that's all"

* * *

Big thanks to all that reviewed... and I'll try to update faster next time! 


	6. The Truths Comes Out

Please review I won't know what to write next until I hear the reader's opinion about the chapter. I have over 1000 hits yet I only have 36 reviews…. SO REVIEW ONCE YOU'VE READ, PLEASE!

**

* * *

AkaiMurasaki- thank you! Uh… I guess I love you too?**

**Shadow Kitsune Kirby **– I'll try to update as fast a possible!

**K.C.Whitestar** – Ed: I will I will just hold your horses!

**Godzilla **– I love your name and thanks!

**Moonglitter2 **–thanks!

**Unsocialbutterfly332- **wow! Uh… thank you…?

**Vegela**- Aww…. Thank you so much!

**Kakissis- **Thank you very much!

**Lucia69**-Thanks

**Kitsune No Youkai**- I guess I'm going to have to grant your wish! Thanks for reviewing!

**Van de Fanelia-** thanks!

**I love FMA-**yeah… people have told me that thanks!

**SilverNightWings-**thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Full Metal Alchemist so go and sue some other people…uh…Please?

* * *

music

**Human kind can not gain anything without giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6- The truth comes out.**

"How about driving a little faster old man!" Ed yelled. Ed and Al were out in a middle of a forest in a cab. Ed was agitated because he and Al had missed the train that morning and now every little thing made him mad.

"Brother, don't yell at the driver. It's our fault for missing the train…" Al said politely. Ed calmed down a little and mumbled to himself like a little child. The mumbles were suddenly interrupted by the cab driver.

"So… Have you boys been in central before?" the cab driver asked. There was a bit of cockiness in his tone of voice and because of it Ed quickly got mad yet again. While Al was deciding whether he should tell the driver their names, Ed spoke up.

"We don't have to tell you anything MR. DRIVER, just get us to Central and we'll be on our marry way" The cab driver, who seemed hurt by Ed's words, suddenly sped up a little and said nothing the rest of the way.

"Brother, you didn't have to be so mean like that…." Al said once they got off the cab. Ed talked while he started walking and Al followed.

"You're right…. Maybe I was a little mean to him… But that old man drove WAY too slow. We were never going to make it to Central at that speed… and plus I paid him lots of tips so I don't think he minds" Ed looked slowly around him, making sure that Lieutenant Mustang wasn't around. Ed thought if Mustang saw him in Central he would probably drag him to his office and question him about the past couple of weeks.

"Brother you know paying money isn't the key to win over people's feelings. You know that better then anyone." Al said. Ed shrugged and was about to relax a little when he heard a voice behind him that was too familiar. He listened for the voice once more and could tell that it was a woman's voice or more like a young lady's voice.

"Long time no see Ed!" said someone behind him. He knew who the person behind him was, and also knew that a whack in the head was going to follow with the greeting. Sure enough, it followed.

"Winery!" Al yelled.

"ED, YOU BIG JERK! HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT! WITH OUT SAYING GOOD BYE! YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT ONCE, YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT AGAIN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Winery was Ed and Al's childhood friend. She was practically family to them and yet the last time, they left with out saying good bye again. Ed was suddenly saddened by the fact that he had made her sad.

"I'm sorry Winery… We knew that you wouldn't let us go if we told you… so we just-"

"Ha! Ed you big dope! You fell for it! I can't believe the great Edward Elric fell for a little trick like that!" Winery's mood took a full turn and was now poking Ed's ribs trying to make him even more annoyed.

"Come on Edward. Do you honestly think that I'm not use to you guys leaving with out saying good bye?" Ed gave her an evil glare and Al just shrugged. After a while Al asked her a question that popped up in his head the moment she encountered them.

"Winery, what're you doing here?" Al asked. Winery stood there for a moment as if she her self was looking for the reason why. Then she looked up at Al and smiled.

"To see you two of course!" she said. Ed wasn't so convinced. He felt like she was hiding something from them. Something that he knew he had to find out about. Ed easily acted like nothing was on his mind.

"Is that it? Well, you saw us… So now we must be off! Good bye Winery" said Ed cheerfully. Ed quickly grabbed Al and rushed out of the spot leaving Winery all alone and dumbfounded. After walking quite a while, Ed turned around to make sure that Winery was following them as he knew that she would. 'So there is something else on her mind... I knew it!' He walked faster by the second, still pulling Al along.

"Winery if you just came here to see us then why don't you leave now?" Ed asked casually, still walking. Winery froze on the spot.

"Ok you caught me Ed. I guess I am here also because of something else…" Winery looked gloomy toward the ground.

"Edward, I know…" she said. Ed searched through his mind, trying to find another possible thing that she was talking about. Then he heard Al's voice gently asking.

"Know…what?" he asked. Ed was aware of what he had to do, but he just didn't have the courage to do it. So instead of telling him, he yelled out.

"Nothing Al, it's a big surprise for… uh… you!" Ed felt the bewildered Winery looking straight at the back of his head. It seemed like the guilt and the shame went through his spine and rested there for eternity. 'Al will you find the heart to forgive me...'

Later on that day the Elric brothers took Winery out for shopping. It was basically getting to be a regular routine. Winery comes out to Central- meets Ed- begs Ed to take her shopping- gets a lot of mechanic thing- Ed pays for everything.

"Winery, if you continue to get stuff like that I'll go broke!" Ed roared. Winery acted as though she didn't hear a thing a kept on piling stuff on Al. Just 30 minutes later it seemed as thought she had bought the whole store.

"Let's go rest up" said Ed before Winery could walk into another store. The three of them found a nice little place to stay since Ed didn't want to meet up with a certain Colonel. There were only two beds in the room so Ed decided he should take the couch. Then soon after that, the three of them fell asleep. The next morning Ed woke with pains all over his body. He got up slowly and looked around to see if Winery and Al were still in the room. Instead of finding them he found a little note on Winery's bed.

'Ed, we're going to go out and get something to eat. We'll bring you back something so don't worry' He smiled a little when he read this. The thought of Al seeing him like this again would be devastating. As he slowly made his way across the room to his bag, he heard a noise out side of his door.

"Just hold on! I forgot my purse" He could make out that it was Winery's voice. In panic he got up and walked over to the couch as fast as he can. As the door opened Ed sat down as if nothing happened.

"Oh, hi Ed. You're awake now!" said Winery "Why are you sweating so much… Ed you don't look too good." Ed's pain was too strong for him to even see Winery. His vision was getting blurry and his breathing was raspy. With all the strength that he had left, he pointed toward is bag and mouthed 'pill'. Then soon after that he blacked out.

Ed woke once more surrounded by the looks of worried people. With a sigh he managed to speak.

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you what's going on…" he said.

"What do you mean brother?" Al asked. Ed saw Winery in the corner of his eyes and saw that she was tearing up. He sighed once more and looked around the room as if he was searching for an answer.

"Al, you've always been honest with me no matter what… So I'm going to be honest with you for once…uh… I might go the same way mom did Al…" There was a long silence after that. Nobody knew what to say or what to do or even how to react. Winery still stood in the same spot crying and Al just stood there not saying a word. Ed stared off into the distance remembering how Al reacted when they heard what was wrong with there mother.

"But brother" Al spoke, "There is a cure for that remember? As long as it's not too late, you can take the cure brother"

"Yeah, there is a cure… But if I take it… That means I won't be able to do Alchemy anymore Al…"

Al went up to Ed and looked at him for a while then without warning he slapped him across the face so hard that Ed ended up on the ground.

"STUPID!" Al said…

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to post this one… I was sick for a while Once again, thanks to all that reviewed 


	7. Al's first reaction

Thank you to all that reviewed! It really meant a lot. (and it helped too!)

* * *

**Moonglitter2**- I agree with you on the whole reviewing thing! And yes, I'm going to take the story to the very end. Thanks!

**SpritAnime**- Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoy it.

**Fullmetal 4ever**- I'm trying to set a certain date for my story update… It's not really working so far… Thanks for reviewing!

**Crysania Fay**- I do have a good explanation for the question you asked me! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Amerachan**- Thank you!

**Lucia69**- Thanks

**Ominous-Shadow**- I know… that part made me think over and over again. Anyways… Thanks for reviewing!

**I LOVE FMA**- Awww that's so touching

**Chesy**- Thank you!

**Yersi Fanel**- I know… but I just HAD to put him somewhere in the story  Thanks for reviewing!

**Flashlight Maniac**- Thanks for reviewing!

**SilverNightsWings**- Thanks!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything from Full Metal Alchemist Just remember that!

* * *

Music…

**Human kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

* * *

**

**Previously…**

"Yeah, there is a cure… But if I take it… That means I won't be able to do Alchemy anymore Al…"

Al went up to Ed and looked at him for a while then without warning he slapped him across the face so hard that Ed ended up on the ground.

"STUPID!" Al said…

* * *

**Chapter 7**- Al's first reaction.

Shocked Ed looked up at his younger brother, not knowing what to do or what to say. It didn't really matter though because in seconds Al turned around so that he was now facing the door and spoke loud and clear.

"Brother, can't you see that you doing or not doing Alchemy aren't important? Can't you see that I getting my body back or you getting your limbs back aren't nearly important...? Brother, why can't you see that there isn't anything in the world… no… the entire universe that's more important then you…"he said.

The room went silent except for the little grunt sound that Ed made. Soon after the silence, older brother spoke.

"Al… you don't understand… to me… YOU are more important then anyone… and since I put you in that armor… I have to return you normal again…or… or… I'll never forgive my self!" Ed screamed out.

Winery slowly walked over and comforted, now crying, Ed. And even though neither Winery nor Ed could hear or see it, they both knew that Al was crying too. The three of them stayed in that room until suddenly, Al ran out of the room in a hurry.

"AL WAIT!" Ed yelled. But it was no use. Ed knew that it was the way Al handled things. Although Al was always there to support him, he was always afraid of his own problems and dealt with it by running away.

Ed tried to get off the floor and run after his brother, but he didn't have enough strength to. Winery, who was still crying quietly next to Ed, helped him get up and guided him to a bed.

"Winery, let go of me!" Ed shouted.

Winery didn't say anything but gripped Ed's arm even more tightly now.

"Winery, I SAID LET GO OF ME! I have to go after him! I have to go after him and tell him about everything!" Ed repeated.

"Ed, I think it'll be better if you stay here and wait for him…" Winery said gently. She slowly lessened the grip on Ed when he settled down a bit. Ed took Winery's advice and decided to wait for Al. Sitting quietly in the room he just sat on a hard wooden chair frozen like a rock. Then all of a sudden he spoke.

"When I saw the look on his face when mom died… it just tore me apart from the inside out… I didn't want to tell him about me until it was really necessary because… I didn't want to feel or even see that expression again…I was selfish!... Winery… I- think I've just hurt my brother… in a way that no one else can ever do…I think that instead of protecting him from pain… like I'm supposed to do… I've hurt him even more…"Ed whispered quietly.

Winery looked at Ed with kind and gentle eyes. He hated her for not saying anything to him, to tell him that it'll all be ok. Yet, on the other hand, he was relieved that she hasn't said anything about it. He was afraid what her real reaction to all this was, beneath all the sympathy.

"Winery… I'm going to be gone for a while…" Ed continued with little more sound and confidence.

"I think I have to spend some time alone… just for a while…" Winery sighed then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed make sure that is what you REALLY want to do… Don't make anymore mistakes and hurt your brother even more… Because the next time around… I don't think you'll be able to take it…" she said. Ed nodded in response and looked toward the door to wait for Al's return. After several hours, the wooden door opened and Al walked through it slowly just looking straight ahead of him. He walked up to Ed and kneeled in front of him.

"Al? What are you doing?" Ed asked. Al soft voice echoed from the armor.

"Brother? Will you ever forgive me for what I did just a few hours ago?" Ed begin to cry and went up to hug his younger brother.

"I love you Al… Don't you ever forget that…"


	8. Chapter 8

Due to some difficulties that I am having with my computer, I'm discontinuing my stories …. SORRY… I will write some new ones in the near future…


	9. ok ok

Due to multiple people e-mailing me personally (how did you know my e-mail address??!) I will try my hardest to continue this story and update the next chapter within a week or two! Thanks for all your support!


End file.
